1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to respiratory aid appliances. The present invention is particularly directed towards a pair of glasses having the frame adapted to provide support and passageway for oxygen from an oxygen source to a breathing attachment fitted to the nose or covering the nose area of a patient requiring oxygen.
Being deprived of glasses while undergoing oxygen therapy is very uncomfortable for people who wear glasses to read with or even just to see well. The respiratory aid glasses of this invention is designed do overcome this discomfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It does not appear that hollow eyeglass frames have been given much consideration in the past art as being useful for directing oxygen from an oxygen source to a patient's oxygen nose piece. Even eyeglasses as a supporting base for the required tubing is not in general use. Some clipping devices, hangers, and other supports are seen which could be used with eyeglasses, but generally, these devices are not used in this manner. In actual practice, the tubing is usually hooked over the patients ears and the source lines dangle across the patient's chest. A patient who needs glasses must cope with this excess of loose tubing in the best way he or she can.